Amaria Midesha
UNDER CONSTRUCTION See her app here Amaria is a faerie from a world different then what most would assume, and is the second child of the current king and queen of Amaron, the Faerie country. Ama is an OC belonging to Amariahellcat (aka cass). Canon Amaria Midesha is the second born child of the current rulers of Amaron, Turin and Sarifa Midesha. She has an older sister, Lanna, and a younger brother, Kodai. She was born with a blue dragon marking that covers most of her right side/hip and trails onto her stomach. This mark meant that she had a connection to the Faeriestone, a gem of unimaginable power that was created centuries before by the first Faerie king, Strasan Midesha, with the help of the dragons that dwelled in the far side of the country. Only those who bear a marking of power can properly wield the stone, but there hadn’t been a keeper since the third king, Maurias Midesha, and never had there been a female keeper. Regarded from birth as a ‘strange being’, Amaria was given to several professors to be taught and raised. While her parents had quite a bit of involvement in the raising of her sister and brother, they had little to do with Amaria’s childhood other then bringing her along to court functions and seeing her at mealtimes. Whereas Kodai needed to be raised as future ruler, and Lanna as his regent and main counselor, they felt that Amaria, as the Stone Keeper, needed different education then what they were prepared to give. There was no thought of ‘love’; she was seen as a weapon from the very beginning, an advantage over anyone who should challenge their reign, not a person. Amaria was happy enough; she never really thought about the fact that she only saw her parents at dinner and during events, never wondered why she barely saw her siblings or why Lanna always seemed to look at her with contempt. She was a bright child, enjoyed the company of her teachers, and was happy enough with the single friend she had, a young nursemaid named Nisilia, that she failed to see what was really happening around her. When Amaria turned 5ﯕ , the Faerie Wars began; several noble families became irritated that the Midesha’s had occupied the throne for so long and wanted the power for themselves, resulting in a rebellion. While the majority of the Faeries and the other species living on Amaron were happy with how things were, enough joined the rebels for the battle to be classed as a war. The rebels managed little until Amaria turned 7ﯕ, when they were able to break into the Royal Palace of Amrisia and murdered most of the servants and loyal nobility within. While the king and queen escaped with Lanna and Kodai and a regiment of the Royal Guard, Amaria was left within her own rooms with no warning of the invasion. Through the work of her teachers she was able to escape her rooms and head towards the outer halls, but was spotted by the rebels and forced to flee towards the throne room. She might have made it out unscathed had it not been for the rubble littering the palace; after avoiding several death spells and having an acid-spell eat away part of her dress, the young princess tripped on one of the many debris. Had she been alone, she would have died there; Nisilia took the sword that was meant for the princess, protecting her with her own body. Amaria was forced to watch her only friend die to protect her; watch her die because no one else had bothered to care, no one had bothered to get her out of the palace. Broken, horrified, and emotionally torn apart, Amaria lost control of her already wild magic and let out such a strong wave of energy that every rebel in the country was wiped out instantly. The young princess was later found clinging to her dead friend’s body, crying uncontrollably and refusing to believe Nisilia was dead. She had no memory of what she had done, nor what it meant. The event further singled her out from her peers; her magic was wild, and she could easily be dangerous. Told of what she had done, Amaria sunk further into her studies and began to realize how she’d been treated all along. Her parents didn’t care, nor did her siblings; Lanna treated her as a nuisance, and Kodai was too young to comprehend anything. At 10ﯕ, she developed a special bracelet made to keep her magic in check and began to wear two gems ; one on her forehead as a circlet, and one as a necklace. It was at this point that her parents decided that, even as Stone Keeper, Amaria should be set up with a future husband. The honor was intended to be given to Xander Tresthie, the son of a noble who had remained loyal during the Faerie wars, but Amaria refused. She argued that not only was he much closer to Lanna’s age then her own (Xander was 75ﯕ), but she also had no interest in marrying someone she had no emotional attachments to. She fought with her parents over it for about a year before they finally gave in and moved the engagement to Lanna; Amaria had always been stubborn, and they were sick of arguing with a child (especially one who could outwit them in almost everything). Instead, they forced her into much more rigorous teaching methods, ones focused on training her to be more a weapon then a princess. She was forced through simulated battle training daily, and had to spend time ‘knowing the Faeriestone’ before she was allowed to go to bed. When she hit 13ﯕ, the nobles of the court protested that such training was unfair; while yes, Amaria was the Stone Keeper, she was also a princess and should be trained as such. Her parents relented, seeing so much interest put into their daughter (who was then beginning to blossom into a lovely young woman) and believing that one day they might be able to force an engagement upon her, after all. Their attempts were in vain, however. Amaria was as stubborn as ever, and though she went through with all the additional lessons and matured well into her role as a Princess, the damage had been done. The young teen rarely smiled or laughed, and she appeared almost emotionless at times. What point was there in showing emotion to those who didn’t truly care for her? It was at this time that she took on the cold, un-feeling façade that she wore at all times, keeping her true emotions and meanings locked away. This would keep all potential suitors alienated, and thus guarantee that her parents were much less likely to attempt meddling in her affairs. Her Faerie Robes also began to change drastically at this point, going from the flowing dresses of her youth to shorts and much more human-like articles of clothing, including various belts and gloves. It was also at 13ﯕ that she was forced to begin wearing a second siphon bracelet, as her magic began to grow yet again in both power and wildness. She was glad for the extra precaution, though; she had no intention of letting herself lose control ever again. She was well versed in every subject, could easily win debates against her parents, and knew how to dance for formal affairs. There wasn’t much room for her parents to whine about, so they let her be. At 19ﯕ Amaria was completely different from the child she had once been. The closest thing to a smile the princess seemed capable of anymore was a smirk, and normally the one receiving such a glance would be dead within the next few seconds. Her Robes had completely changed to resemble more human models, and she was finally granted a Sash, or shawl; a flowing garment worn around the arms and used as a weapon of sorts. By this point she had several piercings in each ear and a sort of blue ‘make-up’ had formed around her eyes; this was also the age at which she first used her ‘human form’. Two months after her 19ﯕth birthday, the Faeriestone was somehow stolen in the middle of the night, thus leading the Faerie on her journey to find said stone in the human world. Faeriestone When we first meet Amaria, she is 19ﯕ and has just recently arrived on Earth. Trailing the stolen Faeriestone’s weak aura, the princess and her companion, a Mirisian Priestess named Destiny Meesin who had had a vision of the stone’s location, soon arrived in an unknown city bustling with human activity. Almost immediately upon arrival they were attacked by a puppet-demon and its master, an imp serving under the stone’s thief. Unable to gain any answers from the thing, Amaria sent the imp away to the Faerie Dungeons, knowing anything they could do would be worse then death. Soon after, the two came across a Deamon named Raisk Drorne who claimed to also be looking for the Faeriestone. Though she was at first adamant in not letting him work with them, and refused him any information on said stone, after hearing his reasoning’s she relented and agreed to let him search for the stone with she and Destiny, again eventually consenting to let him stay with them in the flat her parents had secured for them during their stay; they might not have been the best parents, but they wanted the stone back as much as anyone. Almost immediately after meeting up with Raisk, the princess and her companions were attacked by a group of fire elementals, hell hounds and imps; either the thief was afraid of the princess, or they were over-compensating. It wasn’t a difficult battle and they intended to capture one of the fire elementals for questioning. However, underestimating how much the thief had amped up the creature’s powers, Amaria would have been wounded horribly by the last fire elemental had it not been for Raisk’s interference in the matter. Though she showed no change in attitude towards the deamon, her prejudice towards him began to soften a little; the fact that he cared enough to save her, much as Nisilia had when she was young, left quite an impact. Around this time the group was left without many clues on where to go next; the thief had hidden the stones aura well, and until anything leaked through they were at a loss of leads to follow. Amaria spent much of her time dowsing for the stones location using her own crystal while Destiny and Raisk checked out a few places in the city, keeping them stocked up on supplies. During this time she found herself napping quite often, worn out from having to draw magic from Amaron while in human form. She could keep control fairly easily, but she often found herself dreaming of strange places where she didn’t need to worry about anything… It was then that she woke up on the Elegante. Elegante When she first arrived on the Elegante, Amaria was in the middle of her search for the Faeriestone back home. She was fairly quiet and untrusting, but made some good friends who eventually managed to get her to open up a bit more. After a couple of months on board, Amaria fell for Rolo Lamperouge, her then best friend and confidant. Just before New Years, however, he vanished from the boat, and Amaria went into a depression that sent her back to the way she had been upon first arriving. She was also friends with Ichigo, whom she considered to be her younger sister, and Evelyn Grace, both of which are now gone from the boat. She is still good friends with Christine Daee, although she's been quiet recently. Due to her depression, the faerie went through a sort of 'hibernation' that lasted about a month, ending with her waking up to a very different boat. Luckily, there are still a few people she knows on board (mainly Jak, Remy and Christine), and she's made new friends in Mimmi and Rue, so the faerie is slowly beginning to open up once more. She currently runs the Coffee Shop on Deck 8 with Christine and their new trainee, Mimmi, and spends her time trying not to think about the people back home and Rolo. Relationships Lily: '''One of the first people Amaria met when she came on board. They were close at the start, but they've since drifted. She still finds the girl adorable. '''Kage: He told her to be more confident in herself, and she likes how blunt he is. She hasn't spoken to him in a while. Remy: One of the people she knows best on the boat at the moment, even though they're not extremely close. He's fun to watch movies with, and he recently revealed his actual hair colour; she thinks it looks better on him, really. Ama hopes to have more movie times with him in the future. Christine: Ama's best friend on the boat and her not-sister. She's not fond of her choice in men but does her best to steer her on the right path, whatever that is. Jak: They've only spoken a few times, but she think's he's nice, plus he's been on the boat for nearly as long as herself. She trusts him over Erol, and is keeping an eye on the Baron since he warned her about him. Jak's just a good guy in her books. Rue: Ama think's Rue is adorable, no question about it. He's a very polite young man, and she likes giving him new things to try at the cafe. He's quite the good companion when one simply wants to relax. Mimmi: Ama hasn't none her for very long, but she seems nice and is easy enough to get along with''.'' Bryn: '''Bryn was one of the people who cheered Ama up when she was really down over missing Rolo; she introduced her to mini putting and got her mind off it for a while. Ama likes her and considers her to be a friend, though she really doesn't know her all that well yet. '''Razer: The first time he was on board, Ama was a little weary of him; he had, after all, killed Rolo at one point, but otherwise gave her no other reason to distrust him. This time around she's not sure what to think, but has offered her services in regards to healing. He's on her good list for the moment. '''Ahtay: '''They just met recently, but Ahtay helped her feel a bit better when she was thinking about Rolo again, and she appreciates the other girls company. External Links Cass's photobucket http://s19.photobucket.com/albums/b153/AFlickerofHope/FaerieStone/NEWFaeriestone/ category:characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped